The Little Bundle
by XxBloodxHimexX
Summary: She's tired of running, wants a new start. They come from troubled pasts. Both hated by the ones they care for the most. Will they be enough for each other. Or will the fall too far into depression. Reach into the deep pool of doubt and mistrust and help free them before it's too late. Before they are gone forever.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers:

Hello to everyone my name is XxBloodxHimexX and I will be your storyteller! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Running, I'm tired of doing that. I want to be able to live my life without having to sleep with not one but both my eyes open. I want a friend who doesn't want to kill me in my sleep. Oh well I guess. I had to change schools again for now I will be attending Domino High School. I will be staying with my two brothers that I had left to keep them safe. But that has changed they figured it out so I am going to go protect them or my name isn't Cynthya Blood Kaiba.

Guard 1- Right this way ma'am Mister Kaiba is expecting you.

Me- Okay and just a suggestion, do not be formal with me.

Guard 1- Noted.

I smiled and followed them into the plane.

Me- So I have a question.

Guard 2- Ask away.

Me- So are there any people I need to know, or to be careful around?

Guards 1 & 2- Yugi Mutou, Joey Wheeler, and the rest of his gang.

Me- Thank you for the advice, now did you do as I requested?

Guard 3- I did, you have skipped from 7th grade to tenth and you are in the same classes as Kaiba-sama.

Me- Perfect, thank you.

* * *

AN: Okay So my friend BabiPandaGirl is actually still writing but is not posting. She did however inform me that AN stands for author's note! :) anyways this is not the end of the chapter but I have to tell you the rating might be changed in the near future! Also this is the opening chapter but this will most likely continue on to or will become a cross over...

* * *

(The next day at school :Yugi's POV:)

Teacher- Okay we have a new student. Dear, will you come on in and introduce yourself?

Voice- Okay.

As the person walked in Ryo and I gasped, she had the same white hair and length as his ,but it had a lavender tint to it. I could tell it was natural. Then she had the same violet color and shade eyes as mine. The girl stood at 4'10" and had two gold senbon needles in her hair holding some of it in a tight bun and then the hair flowed down from the bun to the end of her back. She wore faded jeans and a long v-neck shirt that held in her C/D-cup breasts.

Voice-Hi my name is Kaiba Blood Cynthya, but you can just call me Cynthya. It is nice to meet you...

* * *

(Author's POV Lunchtime)

Joey- I cannot believe tha' Cynthya is related to tha' jerk Kaiba! She's nothin' like him!

Cynthya- Talking about me I presume?

Joey- How'd cha kno'?

Cynthya- I can't find anybody who isn't I mean jeez Mokuba's nothing like Kaiba either! It's just I take after mother rather than father in my looks. Both Mokuba and I take after our father in our personalities. Our real father not their foster dad.

Joey- Foster dad? Wait their?

Cynthya- Yah. I didn't get adopted with them Seto blamed me for our parents death. He's right. I was only 3 when it happened...

* * *

(FLASHBACK :Cynthya's POV:)

Mom- Oh my god! Cynthya are you okay? Did they get you?

Me- Wha do you mean? Momma dada's cold! And he not moving!

Mom- Oh my Cynthya don't look let's go. I'll get daddy after we drop you off somewhere okay?

Me- Otay, you promise?

Mom-Of course Hon-

* * *

(Present)

Me- That was when mom was shot

* * *

(BACK TO FLASHBACK)

Me- Momma are you otay? Momma? Momma!

I looked up to see a man come up and try to grab me but he was thrown back by my eldest brother Vince.

Vince- Cynthya stay behind me okay? I'll be back in a second.

Me- Otay.

That was when Seto came in and he saw me alone in the room in between the corpses of our parents covered in blood.

Me- Seto!

Seto- You- You monster! You killed them! Stay away from me I never want to see you again.

Me- Seto? I-I'm a monster?

Seto- Yes and that is what you'll always be a monster!

Then I blacked out and Seto ran outside. Vince had fought with the men and had also ended up outside. I was the only person alive in that house. Then the house blew up with me inside.

* * *

(Present Day)

Me- So that's my story.

* * *

AN: Okay so that's the end of Chapter One

Please review! I will accept consructive critisism (Because that means you took enough time to try to help me out), compliments(Who doesnt like those?) and suggestions/ideas (I love them they give me even more things to write about!)

I will not accept just hate reviews. Give me advice if you want but if you are just going to sit their and insult me go waste someone else's time because first I already have very low self- esteem, Two that is time from my life that ill never get back, and 3 when you do that you look pathetic and stupid!

So love you all and Byezzzzz!

PS: Cynthya is only 12 years old right now, so she is still innocent and short! She is shorter than Yugi right now!


	2. Chapter 2

Seriously I don't even get why i gotta do this... Anyways I do not own any of this shit except for Cynthya! Try to sue me and I will refer you to this...

* * *

Yugi- I am so sorry I had no idea.

Me(Cynthya)- Stop, I do not need anyone's pity and anyways it was my fault. I was not strong or fast enough. They were after me.

They looked at me with confusion.

Joey- It ain't your fault, it tha' people who were against ya'.

Cynthya- No it was my fault. You only heard the beginning, you have no idea of who I am and what I am capable of. Goodbye and have a nice day.

I turned abruptly not noticing that my senbon fell out.( It is attachable.)

* * *

(At Yugi's house :Yugi's POV:)

Yami- Why would she have a millennium item. In fact how? I mean there are only 7 millennium items.

Me- I don't know but you can feel the energy coming from it and you said it was a millennium item energy.

Yami- I want to talk to her.

Me- We don't even know where she is staying let alone if she even knows what she possesses.

Yami- Fine I gu-

Yami was cut off by a long bang and screaming.

* * *

(Cynthya's POV)

Me- Leave me the hell alone! What do you even want!?

Man- First your millennium item and second your cooperation.

Me- Millennium item? Whatever the hell that is, anyways why do you want my 'cooperation?'

Man-You have the power that rivals all three Egyptian Gods.

Me- You psychotic bastard! I don't even believe in that shit!

I started to feel lightheaded and I noticed a cloth over my mouth

Me- Shit!

Then I blacked out...

* * *

AN: Man I hope that's good enough I started to run out of ideas!

:'( Oh Noes!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back and I just read a story with 55,000+ words in about 1 hour so I feel great! Anyways Story starts...

Say What?! What do you mean you don't want to do this? Is it because you die? Is that it? Well if you do this I **might **not cut you off...

* * *

Me(Cynthya)- Man my head feels like a semi truck hit it while going 70 miles per hour. Now where am I?

Voice- At my mercy

Me- Really that's the best you got? That's cheesy and so humiliating. I wouldn't say that if my life depended on it.

Voice- And that isn't.

Me- Hey when I'm cheesy it's cute!

Voice- I need an aspirin...

Me- So what should I call you? Oh, do you got any food cuz I am starving!

Voice- Huh? You're tied up and blind folded, you have no idea where you are or what's going to happen to you and you ask me if I any any food? I mean really?

Me- Yah. That about sums it up to a T. So am I going to get any food or what?

Voice- sure...

Me- Thanks . Oh and Itachi?

Voice- What? Oh dammit!

Me- Wow I did not think that would work!

Itachi- Shuddup!

I laughed. Then I heard footsteps that were too light to belong to Itachi's.

Me- Who are you?

Voice2- Take a damn guess...

Me- Uchiha Obito?

Voice2- Really...

Me- I'm playing I know it's you Sasuke.

Sasuke- You are so stupid sometimes you know that.

I nodded with a lopsided grin on my face.

he sighed.

* * *

(Meanwhile :Mokuba's POV:)

Me- Seto can I go out? I want to see Cynthya.

Seto- Not alone. I'm coming with you.

Me- Okay

* * *

(Cynthya's Pov)

Me- We're at my house?

Sasuke- Yah. We know you know how to get us back and we know you can only do it from this place

Me- What about Naru?

Sasuke- What about her?

Me- Well You guys I kin-

Voice- Sis?

Me- Mokuba? Mokuba! Don't come in!

Mokuba- Why?

Me- I'm- um- um- not decent!

Mokuba- You're lying badly, you only do that when... Sis open this door!

Me- I can't I'm not decent

Seto- Cynthya if you don't quit worrying Mokuba and you don't open this door in 2 seconds this door is coming down!

Me- Seto? Fuck!

I cussed when I heard a big boom sound

Me- Seto you owe me a new door don't you?

Seto- Yes but what the hell why are you all tied up?

Me- Um a wild party?

Both of my brothers glared at me. I sweat dropped.

Me- You guys are scary when you glare.

I hid behind the chair. When I looked up again I saw a kunai about to hit Seto in the back so I pushed him out of the way. With a cry I fell to the ground, the kunai lodged in my stomach.

* * *

I shot up without seeing where I was. Groaning I felt like someone had just shoved me off a truck. It was then I noticed I **WAS**in a truck

Me- Did someone drop me while getting me onto the truck?

I heard nervous laughter.

Voice- I'm sorry I thought that guy was trying to hurt you, well up until you took the hit for him...

Me- Ikari!

Ikari- Well sorry! Next time I won't worry about you!

Me- I'm glad your worried but we both know I am capable of handling myself.

Ikari- Yah but I just wanted to help my surrogate mother out!

Me- I'm younger than you!

Ikari- So you act older!

Me- That because your stupid ass self cannot stay out of trouble!

Ikari- You can't either. We both know why everyone is after you

Me- Because I'm fucking awesome a sexy...

Ikari- Maybe. But they are mainly after your ability. Your Kekkei Genkai.(AN: I have no flipping clue how to spell this)

Me- Don't remind me...

* * *

AN: Okay CH3 Yes! I am victorious Believe it!

Dude quit hiding I did not kill you (Yet)

Any ways I do not own a damn thing except Cynthya-chan!

Review or I will hunt you down and feed you to Cynthya's wolves! Not really I'll just be sad...


End file.
